User blog:MC Goji the Wolf/News for MHEX,MHH, and Ask MC Goji the Wolf
News For MHEX *I will be working more on the fan game, and I will probally make more expansions. *Renders for monsters will be in spore creature form. If you would like to make a drawing for them, be my guest. Monster Hunter Hurricurse *Monster Hunter Hurricurse Amnesia will be worked on, don't doubt it for a second, I will probally edit it this weekend. *After Amnesia is done, the next in the title, Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Invasion, will be in the works. It will star the first official appearance of the Ssi-ruvi. *After that is done, more titles will be in the works, as well as an "interquel trilogy" between Monster Hunter Hurricurse: Invasion, and the third installment (name under pending) will be made. And now its time for: ASK GOJIRA57 #1! Question #1 (by Master Ceadus 27) What is your absolute top three favorite fan works on this site (not done by you, ofc) Answer: That is a good question Master Ceadus, but simple to answer. You see, Cottonmouth255's works got me into the fan fiction buisness, so I would have to say that his Monster Hunter Destiny Trilogy would have to make up the top 3 in this order: #MH:Destiny #MHD: Darkness within #MHD: Chronicle For those who have not read Cottonmouth255's fan fictions, I would advise doing so, it is an excellent storyline! Question #2 (By Master Ceadus 27) Why did you first join this Wiki? :3 Answer: Well, I will tell you this: Beleive it or not, I came upon this site by accident, when searching up Deviljho. And want to guess who's fanfiction just happened to have a Deviljho and brougth me here? Yep, Cottonmouth255's Monster Hunter Destiny! After reading his whole story, I was inspired, and I was always waiting for more coming from him, and I was not dissapointed. I also joined because I loved Monster Hunter, that and I sensed oppurtunity to make myself known for something good. Question #3 (By Imrik37) Cake or Pancakes? In all seriousness, what is your favourite work on this wiki that IS yours? Answer CAKE!? That is a lie you know! ROFL! (in case you don't know the reference, it was a Portal reference) But in all seriousness, that is a good question, It is tough to say which work on this wiki that is mine is my favorite. I would have to go with Wilolu. Wilolu was my most favorite monster that I ever worked on, and thus has probally become my own iconic monster. In fact, just a little trivia, it is the Flagship monster for Monster Hunter EX. Well, unfortunately I did not get to my 5 question goal, but it was fun answering these. If you have anymore questions for me to answer, please tell me them in the comments below, and until then... cherio! And boy am I surpprised that Scar the Deviljho did not come to try to ruin it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts